


The gift

by fridarules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Birthday, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Dunno what I'm tagging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, I may continue it, M/M, Mental Anguish, Parental Jody Mills, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire decidió organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños a Castiel y Dean se rebana los sesos pensando qué regalarle. "Algo que demuestre lo que sientes por él", le aconsejó Jody... Claro, porque eso va a ser tan sencillo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el intercambio de San Valentín, Carolina Sacco espero que te guste.

Cualquiera que diga que Claire no tuvo una infancia y adolescencia temprana difícil, debería morir de una muerte lenta y luego terminar en un calabozo del infierno. Su padre, para salvarla de un destino que él mismo había experimentado, fue destrozado y transformado en una vasija para contener al Ángel Castiel; su madre en principio desaparecida sin rastros, luego encontrada por los Winchesters y su precioso Angelito para simplemente morir… también para salvar a Claire.

La chica extraña a sus padres y el único recuerdo constante y tangible es la vasija de Castiel. El cuerpo de su padre.

El tiempo que lleva viviendo con Jody y Alex, ha hecho recordar a Claire lo que significa ser parte de una familia (por muy disfuncional que sea). No fue sencillo, es verdad, pero con el tiempo y luego de reconocer que su padre se encuentra en el Cielo junto a su madre, está lista para continuar con su vida.

*

El Impala se pone en movimiento con su característico rugido, los Winchesters se van luego de visitar por un días en casa de Jody, Sam las saluda desde la ventanilla y ella se queda ahí, viéndolos desaparecer de la vista. Aun cuando Jody y Alex ya entraron en la casa, Claire se queda mirando el camino, pensativa.

La visita de los chicos fue, como mínimo, educacional. La charla con Sam fue reveladora pero la que sostuvo con Dean fue la que le dio a su vida una nueva perspectiva. Una vida en familia. Una vida que había pensado que no estaba en su destino, que le había sido arrebatada por el Cielo en general y por Castiel en particular.

Esa noche en su cuarto Claire no se acostó sino que se quedó sentada en la cama, con el muñeco grumpy cat que Castiel le regalara en su último cumpleaños. Ese animalito ridículo le recordaba al él. No a su padre, porque él había sido siempre todo sonrisas y alegría que se le reflejaba en los ojos. Le recordaba a Castiel.

*

“¿Jody, podemos hablar?” le pregunta un día la chica a su guardiana, un par de semanas más tarde cuando era su turno de secar los platos y había logrado juntar la suficiente valentía.

“Claire, no vas a faltar a clases mañana” Jody le dice con tono seco.

“¿Qué? No. Lo que quería preguntarte es qué piensas de hacerle a Castiel una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños” Le dice de manera casual, y se encoje de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de Jody.

La sheriff rió por lo bajo, “Es un Ángel, Claire. Estoy segura que ni los calendarios sumerios llegan tan atrás como para saber la fecha de cumpleaños de Castiel. ¿Quieres que directamente le preguntemos cuándo piensa él que es una buena fecha para festejarlo?” Le dice a la rubia joven mientras le pasa otro plato para secar. “No me mires de esa manera, Claire, puedo verte”

“Por supuesto que puedes,” Claire susurra y levanta la vista, “Mira, lo que quiero decir es que ya que Castiel utiliza el cuerpo de mi padre como vasija, por qué no festejar el cumpleaños del Ángel en la fecha del de mi papá…?”

Jody deja sobre la mesada el vaso que estaba lavando, se seca las manos y las cruza frente al pecho para mirar a la muchacha con admiración. “¿Sabes qué, Claire? Creo que es una idea brillante, el tipo lleva años haciendo lo imposible por ayudarnos a todos y nadie le reconoce nada”, se acerca a la chica y le da un abrazo, “Me encanta que hayas pensado en eso, ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu papá?”

“El 10 de Julio” le devuelve el abrazo a Jody, fuerte y lleno de sentimiento, intentando evitar las lágrimas que se están formando en sus ojos ante el recuerdo de la pérdida de su padre. “¿Estarán de acuerdo Sam y Dean?”

“Lo sabremos mañana después del colegio, ahora vete a tu cuarto y termina la tarea”

*

Al día siguiente descubren que los muchachos están en medio de una cacería así que deciden dejar la consulta para más adelante para no distraer a los Winchesters y hacer que terminen lastimados.

Dos semanas después, el problemita banshee queda finalmente controlado y los muchachos están a medio camino entre el sitio de la cacería en Michigan y el bunker en Lebanon.

“¡Hola Jody! Estás en altavoz. ¿Las chicas están bien?, ¿Quieres que vayamos a darles LA _charla_?” Dean dice divertido mientras pone el teléfono sobre la guantera. “¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Preparaste más salsa para nosotros!”

“Claro, Dean, ¿Por qué no otra charla? Después de todo ustedes, adolescentes tardíos, son muy útiles en esas situaciones… ¿Por dónde andan, par de bobos?"

“Estamos llegando al bunker, fue un dolor de huevos cazar al banshee porque las trampas no funcionaron y tuvimos que pedir ayuda a Ennis Ross y, déjame decirte que la situación en Chicago está tan complicada que nos va a llamar para pagar la deuda en cualquier momento… mierda, odio Illinois”

“Lamento oir eso, chicos, pero bueno… es la vida, ¿No?” Jody se ríe de las puteadas que escucha de fondo, “Los llamo porque a Claire se le ocurrió una idea y quería saber qué les parecía a ustedes”

“Déjame adivinar. Decidió hacerse cazadora a tiempo completo y quiere unirse al equipo…” Sam se ríe.

“Claro, y yo los llamaba para ver si la quieren adoptar”, Jody suspira y los muchachos escuchan de fondo una voz joven y mandona.

“¿Ya terminaron de hacerse los bobos? Porque estuve esperando que ustedes dos terminaran ese trabajito tonto y si no responden rápido me va a dar un ataque…”

“¡Apa, Clair… hola a ti también!” Deam saluda y comparte una mirada divertida con Sam, “A ver, niña, cuéntanos… no sea cosa que explotes o algo así”

“Ja-Ja… muy divertido, abuelo…” Claire hace una pausa saboreando su pequeña revancha, “¿Les parece bien si le organizamos una fiesta de cumpleaños a Castiel en el bunker?”

En la cocina de Jody se escucha la diferencia en la comunicación cuando el rugido del Impala se acalla. El altavoz del teléfono de Dean se apaga y el mayor de los cazadores se lleva el aparato al oído porque es obvio que algo anda mal con la señal o con el altavoz porque Dean no puede haber escuchado bien…

Dean le echa una mirada de furia a Sam que se acomodó de costado para ver de frente a Dean y reposa su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, el codo apoyado en el respaldo del auto, con la derecha se cubre la boca para que Dean no lo vea sonreírse… esto va a estar bueno…

“¿Que quieres hacer qué, dijiste?” 

“Hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Castiel… conoces a Castiel, ¿No? Ese Ángel tan amigo tuyo…” responde divertida Claire, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de reproche de Jody.

Dean levanta la vista hacia el techo del auto, de repente cansado de tratar con adolescentes, ya sea por teléfono o sentados a su lado, como el gigante de su hermanito.

“Ajá… y por esas casualidades, ¿Conoces su fecha de cumpleaños?” Hacía mucho que no lo pensaba, el tipo hacía años que estaba con ellos y nunca pensaron en celebrarle ni siquiera algo tan básico como su cumpleaños o cumple-eones, en su caso…

“Dean, yo que tú evitaría de ahora en más consumir pociones anti-banshee. No, no conozco su fecha de nacimiento, yo solo…” pero no sabe cómo terminar la frase. Jody encuentra la valentía de Claire increíble. “Estaba pensando que ya que Castiel utiliza el cuerpo de mi papá como vasija, podríamos celebrarle su cumpleaños… en la fecha del de mi papá”

“Claire, eso…” Dean cierra los ojos un momento y traga saliva para aclarar la garganta donde se le formó un nudo de angustia al oír a la chica, “Eso es de verdad admirable, pero… ¿estás segura de que quieres eso? Digo, en los últimos años Castiel no ha sido exactamente tu persona favorita en todo el mundo…”

“Sí, bueno, he estado pensándolo seriamente desde la última vez que lo vi y yo… simplemente quiero hacer algo lindo para él, ¿de acuerdo?”

Se escucha el sonido del Impala encendiendo y Dean pone el teléfono en altavoz otra vez. “Okay, entonces, ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Jimmy y qué tienes planeado hacer para Cas?”

Tienen dos semanas para planearlo. Sam y Dean escuchan atentamente mientras van de regreso a Lebanon. Una vez que la llamada termina, Dean se queda callado y pensativo por un rato y Sam no lo quiere molestar, Castiel no ha sido él mismo últimamente y Dean está preocupado por él aunque no lo reconozca ni bajo tortura. Sí, definitivamente dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos parece una buena idea. Así que Sam recuesta su frente contra el vidrio de su ventanilla, cierra los ojos y se queda automáticamente dormido.

Siendo que Dean estás siempre mirando de costado al asiento del acompañante y casi nunca mira el camino mientras conduce, esta vez ni se da cuenta de que Sam se durmió. Todo lo que puede pensar es _qué carajos voy a comprarle a Cas por su cumpleaños_.

 

*

Cuando llegan al bunker Cas los está esperando… bueno, en realidad está en internet… bueno, en realidad está mirando Game of Thrones en Netflix… bueno, en realidad está mirando a la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de entender qué carajos pasa en ese show… “¿Es este show histórico?” pregunta al escuchar cerrarse la puerta y sacude su cabeza mirando a los hermanos que llegan cansados de tanto viaje. “¿Cómo estuvo la cacería?” Cas cierra la laptop de Sam y les sirve café recién hecho.

Charlan un rato entre los tres sobre cómo fueron sus últimas dos semanas y Dean se sorprende de lo poco que Cas logró averiguar sobre Amara. La perra ha estado silenciosa durante bastante tiempo y ninguno de los tres tiene ni idea de lo que se trae entre manos… probablemente otro apocalipsis, por eso de ser la hermana de Dios y esas cosas…

“Ni una señal de ella en ningún lado. La radio angelical no está captando nada sobre ella y mi Padre sigue desaparecido en acción. Me temo que tendremos que seguir con nuestras vidas hasta que ella decida aparecer”, Cas se encoje de hombros y le alcanza una porción de _pie_ a Dean.

Dean le responde “Bueno, viejo, lamento que sea tu tía pero la hija de perra sabe que estamos detrás de ella y se esconde. No entiendo qué es lo que la asusta, ¿Serán nuestras linternas? Por favor, ni siquiera sabemos qué hacer para detenerla”, corta un trozo de _pie_ con el tenedor y se lo mete a la boca, “Mierda, Cas, esto está muy bueno… ¿Lo preparaste tú mismo?” Le pregunta, gimiendo al degustar el _pie_.

“¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas con el _pie_ , Dean?” Sam ríe y Castiel los mira entretenido.

Como toda respuesta, Dean se levanta, le quita de las manos a Sam su plato con _pie_ y lo coloca sobre su propio regazo. “No hay _pie_ para ti, bitch. Cas, gracias viejo, ¡Esto está muy bueno!

La cara de Castiel resplandece y sus ojos brillan más intensamente, sonríe tan ampliamente que se le forman pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Dean no puede apartar la mirada hasta que Sam toce para hacerse notar.

“Asi queeeeeeeeee…. Creo que me voy a acostar temprano. Diviértanse y usen protección. Recuerda las palabras de Jody, Dean: _si no podemos hablar de eso, no deberíamos estarlo haciendo”_ se va riéndose y se agacha para evitar que la bota que le tira Dean le dé en la cabeza.

*

Tres días antes del 10 de Julio, las chicas y Jody llegan al bunker y en ese momento Jody conoce a Castiel. Se siente de maravillas tener una cara que imaginar cuando se nombra a alguien.

Almuerzan juntos y el ambiente es cálido y distendido. Las chicas se están llevando muy bien últimamente, pero Jody les advierte que eso no garantiza que mañana no se levanten odiándose mutuamente.

Hablan de la Oscuridad y de los planes para detenerla una vez que la perra decida dejar de jugar a las escondidas y Jody toma buena nota de los consejos que le dan los Winchesters para cuando Amara aparezca e, inevitablemente, todo se vaya al carajo.

Las chicas van a una expedición por el bunker guiadas por Sam. Ninguno de los adultos confía en que Claire no vaya a querer robarse algún arma antigua… Jody y Castiel están limpiando la cocina, aprovechando para charlar y conocerse un poco más. Dean está sentado a la mesa esperando a que ellos terminen para comer un trozo de _pie_ casero. P _ie_ de cereza, la especialidad de Jody.

Sam mira a Dean con odio desde la puerta antes de salir detrás de las chicas, sabe que su hermano se hace el tonto y lo deja a él con las chicas porque él no puede alejarse del lado de Cas. Oh, sí, él puede jugar con eso de quedarse a cuidar el _pie_ , pero Sam sabe la verdad, Dean no se aleja de Cas si puede evitarlo. A Sam le encantaría saber por qué Dean no se deja de joder y acepta lo que siente de una vez por todas.

Para el momento en que Jody termina de lavar el último plato y Cas de secar el último vaso, se sientan a la mesa y Dean suspira, “¡Al fin! Comamos _pie_ , ahora…”

Jody charla sobre el pueblo y el colegio de las chicas, Cas asiente ante lo que Jody cuenta, mientras Dean corta un trozo de pie, se lo lleva a la boca y gime, la atención de Cas ya no está en el colegio de las chicas o la situación del pueblo de Jody, todo eso es nada comparado con los labios de Dean envolviéndose en el tenedor, esos sonidos que escapan de la boca del cazador cada vez que un nuevo trozo de _pie_ toca sus papilas gustativas y le genera una sensación de placer increíble.

Jody nota como Castiel traga saliva con dificultad, como sus mejillas están más que sonrosadas, como los ojos a medio cerrar parpadean en cámara lenta. También nota como Dean abre los ojos y suspira pero no parece notar que ella está en la habitación, sino que su mirada se fija en la del Ángel y suspira nuevamente, sonriendo una sonrisa rosada de cerezas. Con los ojos bien abiertos Jody ve como Castiel le sonríe a su vez y ¡ _por todo lo sagrado_ _que_ _alguien le dispare ya_! (otra vez) porque la realidad le pega como un palo de baseball en la pierna (la de carne, no la biónica).

“A la mierda” No puede evitar decir con el poco aliento que le queda, “Voy a… Yo… Tengo que…” Se tropieza con sus mismos pies murmurando unas disculpas que, está segura, ninguno de los dos hombres escucha, sale de la cocina en busca de Sam y las chicas.

*

Le toma solo un par de minutos encontrarlos, están en una habitación cercana a la sala común, a pocos pasos de la cocina. “Hola, Jody, qué suerte que te nos unes. No puedo sacar a Claire de esta habitación, hasta Alex está interesada… no sé qué más hacer…”

Jody no responde, lo toma de la manga de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia el rincón más alejado de las chicas.

“¿Qué carajos…?” Sam le dice sin dejar de controlar a las adolescentes que analizan cada arma que toman en las manos.

“Me estás jodiendo, ¿Verdad?. Sam... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de ellos?” le dice acentuando el tono con un golpe de puño en el hombro derecho.

“¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?, Jody, ¿De qué hablas?” dice, confundido, Sam mientras se frota el hombro donde lo golpeara la sheriff.

“¡Ellos!” susurra señalando hacia la cocina, “Dean y Cas… están tan… enamorados”

“Oh”, es todo lo que Sam puede decir.

Ella lo mira incrédula, “¿ _OH_ , eso es todo lo que puedes decir?, ¿ _Oh_?”

“Bueno, sí… ellos no hacen nada sobre eso, por Dios, ni siquiera hablan al respecto… mierda, esto ha estado sucediendo desde hace tanto que yo ya pensaba que estaba viendo visiones…”

“¿Visiones?¿Quién está viendo visiones…? ¿Es una cacería?.... ¿Puedo ir?” Claire se apura a pedir.

“Claire, si serás idiota… están hablando de Dean y Cas…” aclara Alex desde la mesa donde se exhiben una variedad de viejos pistolones y armas modernas.

Los tres se voltean a mirar a Alex quien, encogiéndose de hombros dice, “No me miren así… no soy ciega, los he observado durante la cena y créanme, si llego a encontrar a un chico que me mire como esos dos se miran mutuamente… me caso con o sin permiso.” Dice sin dejar lugar a dudas mientras toma una Smith & Wesson de la mesa, “¿Esta cosa está cargada?”

Tres bocas abiertas de par en par se cierran a la vez y gritan al unísono, “¡No toques eso!”

*

Esa noche Dean no puede dormir, en su cabeza se repite la conversación que tuvo con Jody antes de acostarse. _¿Qué estás esperando, Dean_?

Antes de hablar con Dean, Jody tuvo una charla con Claire para estar segura de que la rubia estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto Dean/Castiel porque, enfrentémoslo, no debe ser nada simple ver al tipo dentro del cuerpo de tu padre enamorado de otro hombre cuando el ocupante original no era gay.

Jody había anticipado una rabieta de parte de Claire, gritos y llanto pero la reacción de la adolescente la sorprendió nuevamente.

“Jody, conozco a esos tres chiflados desde que tenía once años y he notado la química entre Dean y Castiel desde entonces. Por supuesto que durante mucho tiempo estuve enojada con todos y con la vida y eso también me molestaba y los odiaba… también noté que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada para resolver la tensión. El abuelo no puede perder esa pose macho cabrío, lo sabes. Pero después de lo de mamá… Yo, yo empecé a comprender que las cosas no eran tal y como yo las había entendido hasta entonces. No tengo ningún reparo conque esos dos estén juntos, Jody, si es que pueden sacar la cabeza de la arena en algún momento, claro.” Jody la mira como si fuera una persona nueva y se enorgullece de ella como si fuera su verdadera madre.

*

El resto del día Jody estuvo gravitando alrededor de Dean, el cazador parecía cruzársela por todos lados, como si el bunker fuera un departamento monoambiente y no el laberinto de corredores y habitaciones que en realidad es.

“¿Qué le vas a comprar a Castiel para el cumpleaños, Dean?” le pregunta cuando el Ángel deja finalmente a Dean solo un momento para ir a hablar con Hanna.

Dean se encoje de hombros y sirve dos cafés “Emm, no lo sé aún, nunca pensé en nada que pudiera ser apropiado. El tipo es un Ángel y no necesita muchas cosas”

“Eso lo sé…” Jody acepta su café, toma un sorbo y se sienta a la mesa de la cocina y le hace señas a Dean para que se siente frente a ella. “¿Sabes, Dean?… Me parece muy bueno que tu y Cas estén enamorados...” dice como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando otro sorbo de café y esperando la reacción del cazador.

“¿Perdón?” la taza casi se escapa de la mano de Dean ante la sorpresa.

“Ay, por favor. Si nadie te dijo nada antes es porque son unos cobardes. Me conoces, Dean, no me ando con vueltas. Digo lo que veo y ustedes dos, amigo mío, están tan enamorados que duele verlos separados” Mira a Dean que le devuelve la mirada, helado, con la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y la boca abierta por la sorpresa. “¿Y?, ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿Ningun chiste para disipar la tensión y cambiar el tema?”

“Yo… yo…” Dean está listo para desmentirla, tiene mil excusas en la punta de la lengua para justificar las miradas, la desesperación que se le nota en el rostro cuando el Ángel no está a su lado, pero no tiene sentido porque Jody es su amiga y sabe que no va a dejar el tema tranquilo y no va a haber forma de convencerla de que ve visiones, así que deja caer su cabeza hacia adelante y golpea con fuerza la frente contra la mesa, así con el rostro escondido finalmente confiesa “Yo no sé que hacer con todo esto, Jody… estoy perdido y no puedo hacerle esto a él. Es mi mejor amigo y no tengo derecho de tirarle esta piedra sobre los hombros”

“¿Piedra?” Jody casi escupe el café que estaba tomando, “Dean, él está tan enamorado de tí como tú de él… hasta Claire lo notó”, Jody le acaricia la nuca y le revuelve el pelo.

Dean levanta la vista y parece desmayar, “¿Lo notó? Oh, Dios, pobre chica… es el cuerpo de su padre… Jesús, soy un bastardo insensible...”

“Dean Winchester, deja ya de sentir pena por tí mismo. A ella le parece bien que ustedes dos estén enamorados… hablé con ella antes de venir a hablar contigo… en serio, Dean, déjate ya de tonterías y habla con él”

Dean levanta las manos como rindiéndose, “No. Nopes. No puedo… no sabría por dónde empezar”

“Hagamos ésto,” Jody propone, “Mañana lo llevas a comprar la carne para asar mientras ponemos la decoración, habla con él como siempre lo haces… nada de forzar nada, ya verás que te surgirá como si nada, y cómprale algo que demuestre lo que sientes por él”.

Ahora, tirado en la cama, no puede dormir por el remolino de ideas que amenazan con ahogarlo. Habla. Habla. Habla. Cas, te amo. Habla.

Mierda.

*

“Dean, no comprendo por qué tenemos que ir a buscar provisiones cuando la alacena y la bodega están llenas de mercadería” Cas pregunta, confundido como siempre.

“Es una ocasión especial, ¿Okay, Cas? Es lo que los civiles hacen cuando los visitan los amigos” Dean le explica.

“Okay, ya veo… muy bien. Aquí está la lista de Jody. De verdad debemos comprar alitas de pollo?” Cas suena incómodo.

“¿Por qué, Cas… acaso no te gustan las tuyas tostaditas?” Dean lo provoca, divertido.

“He estado por un sitio llamado Tumblr en intenet, Dean… sé la respuesta a eso y no creo que te guste” responde Cas, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha con su ingenio y por haber entendido la referencia.

Se provocan mutuamente hasta que el ambiente en el auto se siente más relajado y Dean se olvida de todo lo que le preocupaba.

Casi.

*

Dean recibe un mensaje de texto de Sam avisándole que ya es seguro volver al bunker así que pega la vuelta y regresan mientras Dean le cuenta a Cas sobre las parrilladas que solían hacer en casa de Bobby cuando eran chicos y su papá los dejaba en Sioux Falls para irse de cacería solo.

El Impala apaga su ronrroneo en su lugar de estacionamiento en el garaje y Cas está a punto de abrir la puerta para bajar pero la mano de Dean sobre su hombro lo frena.

“Cas, espera...” Castiel suelta la manija de la puerta y se da vuelta para mirar de frente a su humano. “Hay algo que quiero darte… y decirte… pero no sé si debo...”

Castiel entrecierra los ojos y ladea su cabeza, tratando de comprender qué sucede, pero evitando a toda costa entrar en la cabeza de su amigo y averiguarlo por sí mismo. Nope. Nada.

Dean, por costumbre o por tic, se lame los labios resecos antes de comenzar a hablar y los ojos de Castiel salen disparados hacia el movimiento de la boca del cazador, Dean ve cómo los ojos se oscurecen y es entonces cuando Dean lo ve… realmente lo ve por primera vez… tiene una oportunidad, tiene una oportunidad única y, por todos los malditos ángeles y demonios, que va a aprovecharla o morir en el intento… otra vez.

Con movimientos nerviosos, saca algo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y lo sostiene sobre su palma frente a Castiel.

“Esto le perteneció a mi mamá, es lo único que tengo de ella además de las fotos. Lo mantuve escondido porque no quería que nada le pasara pero creo que es hora de que le encuentre un propósito más noble que el simple recuerdo de mamá. Cas… quiero que tú lo tengas”. Dean levanta la vista por un segundo, temeroso de la expresión que pueda tener su ángel y lo que ve son los ojos de Castiel mirándolo con una dulzura que duele. “Por favor, viejo, di algo… me estoy exponiendo hasta sangrar aquí… lamento que sea tan malo para estas cosas… yo… oh, olvídalo”

Cuando está por devolver el anillo al bolsillo, Castiel estira su mano y cubre la de Dean dejando el anillo entre ambas palmas.

“Dean, no soy bueno leyendo las costumbres humanas… Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir pero voy a necesitar que me lo digas… no quisiera malinterpretar tus palabras… o tu regalo” Castiel se ve esperanzado… ¿Puede Castiel verse esperanzado? Dean espera y ruega que sí.

Toma un segundo para mirar profundamente en los ojos del Ángel y abriendo la puerta, Dean da la vuelta al auto, abre la puerta del acompañante y toma la mano de Castiel para que éste también baje. Ahí parados cara a cara, tomados de las manos, Dean mira el anillo en su mano y lo sostiene frente al dedó anular de Castiel, contiene la respiración por un segundo y exhalando con nerviosismo, dice “Cas, te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. No se si es recíproco o si estoy quedando en ridículo, pero de cualquier manera, ya sea que quieras ser mi mejor amigo o algo más… quiero que tengas esto” y desliza el anillo en el dedo de Castiel, “Mi amigo o mi novio… siempre te amaré”.

Silencio.

Dean no respira, no parpadea, no se mueve, simplemente no puede. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, no entiende cómo todavía está de pié, lo que sí sabe es que pasó el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, una vez más, lo arruinó todo. Como siempre. Qué estúpido de su parte suponer que Castiel, poderoso Ángel del Señor, iba a querer a un pedacito de mierda como él...”

Las manos de Castiel lo toman por los hombros y esos labios rosados que tanto desea se aprietan contra los suyos y ya no se acuerda de nada. El velo de negatividad que cubría su mente se aclara hasta desaparecer y todo es brillante y soleado en su mente. Castiel lo abraza con fuerza y Dean siente el aliento tibio en su cuello, y escucha esa voz grave susurrar en su oído, “Te amo, te he amado desde el principio del tiempo cuando mi Padre creó tu alma, Dean Winchester, gracias por amarme también. Por favor, déjame hacerte feliz de una vez por todas”.

Como toda respuesta Dean solo puede llorar, lágrimas de alivio y alegría por igual. Abraza a su Ángel con igual fuerza y se besan sin coordinación, desesperados tratando de convencerse de que todo es real.

*

Les lleva un rato subir y la fiesta sorprende gratamente a Castiel, Dean está seguro de que el Ángel no comprende del todo el concepto del cumpleaños pero sonríe y disfruta de todas maneras, agradeciendo a todos por los regalos.

Sam ve el anillo de inmediato pero no dice nada, solo se acerca sonriendo a Dean, le da una palmada en el hombro, se le acerca más y le susurra “Felicitaciones, Dean. Era hora” y se va a poner la carne al asador.

Comen, ríen, cantan canciones tontas que hacen que Castiel se ría como nunca nadie lo había visto reir en esta línea de tiempo.

Horas más tarde la fiesta va terminando. Las chicas huyen de la limpieza hacia el espacio común del bunker a jugar video juegos, pero antes de bajar Claire se acerca a Cas y le da un beso en la mejilla, “Gracias por hacer lo posible por cuidar a mi papá, Castiel. Sé que tú y Dean pueden ser felices… por favor, sean felices.” dejando al Ángel sin palabras pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Jody y Sam llevan todo lo perecedero a la heladera y se despiden hasta la mañana. Nadie dice nada, pero lo hacen para dar a Dean y Castiel un poco de privacidad. La limpieza puede esperar.

El Humano y su Ángel se quedan en la terraza secreta del bunker, mirando las estrellas, sentados y conectados por las manos, sonriéndose mutuamente. Dean comienza a tararear una canción dulce y lenta, se levanta y tira de la mano de Castiel para ponerlo de pié. Abraza a su novio por la cintura y comienza a moverse hasta que ambos están bailando, intercambiando besos y caricias. Así quedan hasta el amanecer, cuando la luz del sol comienza a filtrarse entre los árboles.

En algún lugar del Cielo, Chuck sonríe satisfecho.


End file.
